Love Hit Them Like A Speeding Car
by LyricLyz
Summary: Logan Huntzberger has the life most people dream of. A-list parties, summers in Europe, a credit card with no limit, all he is missing is t that he is looking for it or even knows he needs it. Rory Hayden is a book worm with a since of adventure that you can attribute to her best friends Tristan. Rory wants the kind of love that is in books and movies. Full summary inside.
1. The One with the Man-Pron

FULL SUMMARY

Logan Huntzberger or as his friends fondly refer to him as "The Huntz" is a 21 year old rich playboy living the life most people dream of. A-list parties, summers in Europe, a credit card with no limit, all he is missing is love. Not that he is looking for it or even knows he needs it. He absolutely refuses to settle down in till he has to. Sure he loves his older sister Honor but he has never seen true, romantic love. He doesn't even know what he is missing. His dad married his one nightstand because he knocked her up with Honor and needed to keep up appearances. Logan was only born because his father needed a male heir to his precious company. He owns the biggest publishing company in the United States Huntzberger Publishing. When a drunk driver hits Logan he meets, Rory a girl with the ability to keep up with his sharp mind and sarcastic remarks she instantly peeks his interest. Will Logan finally have the only thing he is missing in life or will he let her go all because he is too scared to settle down and give his father what he wants before it is absolutely necessary?

Lorelai Hayden or as everyone calls her Rory is an only child from New York. Rory is a bookworm with a sense of adventure. Ask anyone and they will tell you can contribute her since of adventure to her best friend Tristan. Tristan is an adventurous self proclaimed "ladies man" who is always pushing Rory to do things out of her comfort zone. Rory and Tristan have been best friends since they were in diapers. They grew up together in penthouses right across the hall from each other. They are both only children, so they are looked out for each other like siblings do. They are there for each other when their parents are away on business, and tell each other everything. Rory graduated Valedictorian (A year early) at the best prep school in New York and is now attending Yale with Tristan. Rory has always dreamed of taking over her father's law firm and he couldn't be happier. Unlike most children in high society, Rory grew up with parents that loved her more than anything. Rory's mother Lorelai, happens to be one of her best friend. People always find it strange when they find out her mother is one of her best friends maybe it is because her Mom is an artist but once people meet Lorelai they understand why she and Rory are so close. Rory and her father Christopher are also very close. He works long hours at the law firm with Tristans father. They own one of the most successful law firms in the country DuGray , Hayden, and Associates. Yeah that's Rory and her family. Even though her family is one of the richest out there she is not like most other rich kids. She is loved and not spoiled. Sure she grew up having everything she needed and more but she was raised to never look down on other people because of their social status or how much money they make. Rory has had a few serious boyfriends all of whom she loved but was not IN love with them. Rory knows what love and wants it but she knows she doesn't need a man. She wants to work and be independent but would like someone to share her life with. When Rory goes to visit her Mom in the hospital she might just meet the one she is looking for.

Logans POV

Logan was walking down the streets of New Haven when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Logan it's your father."

Fuck! Why didn't I check caller id?! Logan silently scolded himself

"Hello Father calling to tell me what a failure I am? Or how much you wish I were more like Honor?" He replied bitterly.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger, I have no time for you idiotic jokes I was calling to tell you your presence is needed at a dinner party in New York on Friday night with me and some of my most prominent clients"

"Gee Dad Friday? Sorry I have plans. I am going to be washing my car, writing my History paper, doing laundry, after than I think I will poke my eyes out with a fork." He replied sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Logan quite frankly I don't care if you have tea scheduled with the Queen you are coming to this dinner! You better be on you absolute best behavior! Try not to be more of a disappointment than you already are."

And with that the line went dead.

Logan tried to pretend that his father's words didn't hurt him. But deep down they always stung just a little. No matter what he did he could never make he father proud. Like that time in 3rd grade when he got 2nd place in the essay contest at his school, he didn't even get a good job son or I'm proud of you his father simply told him that

"2nd place is just the first loser Logan and Huntzbergers are not losers."

So he did the only thing he knew how to do disappoint him. He would constantly get in trouble at school and when he got older would sleep with as many girls as he could and get shit faced. But no matter how many times he got called to the principles office or how girls he slept with or how drunk he got he couldn't make the sadness in his life go away.

Caught up in his own thoughts he wasn't looking where he was walking. He looked up just in time to see the car coming towards him and then it all went black.

Rory's POV

Rory Hayden was in the middle of her "War in the Middle East" class when her phone started ringing the opening notes the song Queen "You're my Best Friend". Walking out of her class leaving a rather annoyed looking professor, she flipped her phone open.

" What do you want Tris? This better be good! I think my professor will be furious with me for the rest of the...!" Rory exclaimed starting on what was sure to be a long rant in till her life long best friend Tristan DuGrey interrupted.

"RORY!"

"Gees Tris! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed the morning! Did one of your conquest take up too much room?" She replied with a smirk.

"Rory this is serious your Mother is in the hospital."

Rory felt tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Rory and her mother shared a bond most people didn't understand. Her mother Lorelai was one of her best friends the one she could tell everything too.

" Oh my god Tris what happened? Is she all right please tell me she is alright. I can't live without her I can't." Rory rambled now full on sobbing.

" Rory listen to me. Your mother is fine. We wer-"

" Tris! Don't you ever scare me like that! Wait why are you with her she is suppose to be in New York? AND WHY IS SHE IN THE HOSPITAL?!"

"I was trying to explain that but you keep interrupting me!. As I was saying your mom called me this morning telling me she was driving in from New York early today and your father was going to be coming in later this afternoon. She wanted you to have Chicken Fried Steaks because she knows it your favorite so me being the lovely gentlemen I am said I would cook them because I know you guys cant even cook toast without setting something on fire."

"Tris as much as I am enjoying story time, I am waiting for the part where you tell me why my mother is in the hospital."

" I am getting their Hayden! Now stop interrupting me! Anyways she comes over to my dorm because lets face it we all know you don't even own a pan. So your mother starts begging me to help so I tell her she can cut the potatoes for fries. So I give her a knife and she starts cutting the potatoes next thing I know she jumps out in pain because she cut herself and knocks over the deep fryer and the oil spills all over her foot."

"Tristan! You know you can never let a Hayden girl do anything in the kitchen!"

" But she kept begging and I was getting so annoyed! I mean who gets burned when chopping up potatoes?!"

" Hayden girls that's who! Are you with her? Is she okay? Does she need some kind of skin graft?" Rory asks getting back on the topic of her mother

" Thankfully the burns were not that severe so no surgery is needed. Although she is going to need to have some stiches from the cut on her hand."

" Oh no. You know how my mom hates needles. What hospital are y'all at? I will get my stuff and be on my way."

" We are at New Haven General hospital, and Rory I would hurry. They are very busy so they have your mom in this room with some guy who got hit by a car and she keeps poking he to see if he is awake."

"Okay I am on my way and Tris? Tell her that if she stops poking the guy I will bring her coffee." Rory says grabbing her bag out of her now empty classroom and heading out of the door of the Political Science the building.

" Why didn't I think of that! Hayden girls will do anything for coffee!" Tristan said as he hung up the phone.

Rory sped into the parking lot of New Haven General Hospital. Rory always hated hospitals. The florescent lighting tinted everyone's skin green and made people appear as though they were sick. She especially hated this hospital in particular. The last time she was here was because some creep slipped a pill in her drink. Thank God Tristan was there and saw Rory being half drug half carried to the nearest bedroom or who knows what would have happened. Tristan then immediately punched the guy and took Rory to the hospital. Rory rarely got drunk but she did never was so drunk that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. So Tristan took her to the hospital because he knew something was really wrong. They found out the pill the guy put in her drink was a very common date rape drug that when taken in small doses could make you forget what happened in the morning, But when it was consumed it larger doses it could be fatal. Well the asshole didn't know that and gave Rory to big of a dose. If it wouldn't have been for Tristan she wouldn't have gotten off with just getting her stomach pumped she would have been dead. To this day Rory never accepts drinks from guys and Tristan makes sure he or someone he trusts can see Rory during a party at all times.

Sighing Rory parked her car, grabbed her purse and the coffee she got for her Mom and headed towards the doors. When Rory walked through the door the smell of what only could be described as hospital hit her nose. Scrunching her nose she walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me could you please tell which room Lorelai Hayden is in please"

"Why do you want to know?" The nurse asked not looking up from the computer. She was about 5'2 and had dirty blonde hair that was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and was wearing a pair of Barney scrubs.

"Her daughter" Rory bit back rudely. Rory could not believe the way some people acted. For all the nurse knew her mother could have been dying right that second and because of the nurses attitude she could have missed one last moment with her mother. Sure her mother was only getting stiches in her hand but you would think that a woman that sees people die everyday would be a little more considerate about what people could be going through. Rory saw as the woman's eyes widened in realization of what she just said and more importantly who she just said it to. Her family was huge a contributor to Yale. They even went as far as to go against Rory's protest to have a "Rory Hayden Library" built. Rory hated all of the attention and knew her parents thought it was funny to embarrass her. Her parents originally wanted the local coffee shop to be named after her but the Dean said no matter how much money her family donated that it just wouldn't be possible so they settled on the next best thing.

"Oh I am so sorry Miss Hayden! I didn't realize it was you! Your mother is in room 512" The women replied in a small scared voice

Rory didn't reply. She didn't have time to tell the woman just how wrong it was.

Rory walked down the hallway and made a left towards the elevators. Stepping into the elevators just as the doors were closing her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Rory asked she rarely checked her the caller ID. She always figured that if someone were calling that it was for a reason and if she could answer if she would.

"Rory where are you? You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago after your class ended we were going to do have some roommate bonding time." Brittany her roommate asked with fake concern

Rory chuckled to herself. Rory and her roommate Brittany didn't get along very well but ever since she was drugged Brittany was constantly checking up on her. She had a feeling it was because Tristan had flirted with her and asked her to look out for "his girl" Brittany had agreed with enthusiasm thinking it might give her a chance with Tristan.

"Brittany we had no plans. We never even talk in less you are checking to see if I am dead because Tristan asked you to or asking me about Tristan, and when I will not talk about Tristan you tell me I am a bitch that is keeping him all the herself. I can't talk to you right now my mother is in the hospital. But if the reason you are calling is because you want Tristan to know you called I will be sure to tell him." Rory said a little angry that Tristan had convinced Brittany to call her regularly. She knows that Tristan is just looking out for her but she can't help it. Brittany is really annoying and that is saying a lot coming from Rory.

"Whatever. I wont even try to pretend I called because I am the concerned roommate. Just tell Tristan I checked up on you." Brittany replied in a bitchy tone and hung up the phone.

Just as Rory was putting her phone back in her pocket the elevator doors opened on her floor. Walking down the hallway searching for the room her mother was in she heard Tristan and Lorelai arguing

"Lorelai stop poking the poor guy what did he do to deserve you poking him?" Tristan asked sounding rather annoyed.

"He left me alone with you! I don't want to speak to you! You let me cook! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." Lorelai said with a pout

"This is not my fault! You kept begging and I couldn't take it anymore! I am not the one that cut your hand or spilled the oil!"

" You might as well should have" Lorelai muttered under her breath

Just as Tristan was about to reply Rory decided to make her presence know.

"Mommy! I brought coffee! But only if you stop poking the unconscious handsome man in the bed next to you and apologize to Tristan you know this wasn't his fault." Rory said in her best authority like voice. Sometimes Rory felt like she was the parent.

"But Rory..." Loreali whined to Rory with a pout

" Not buts apologize or you don't get your coffee." Rory said with a frown, stomping her foot for emphasis.

" Fine I'm sorry Trissy. Now gimme the coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed

Shaking her head Rory handed her mother the coffee and looked at Tristan and they both busted out laughing.

"You said. and then she " Tristan said breathlessly between laughs.

" I know then I" Rory replied trying to reply bursting into laughter again.

After a few more minutes they had both finally calmed down and stopped laughing. They both sat down Tristan in the chair and Rory on his lap because Lorelai said she was injured and there was no way she would share her bed with anyone.

"Rory you know I'm not Santa right" Tristan said smirking at the way they were sitting

" I don't know Tris... You see me when I am sleeping and you know when I am awake and you know when I am bad because you are usually the one making me do the bad things and every year on Christmas you give me a nice gift, usually something shiny. " Rory replied jokingly.

"Ror you make me sound like a stalker instead of your devilishly handsome, charming, and witty best friend"

"Okay, "

"Ask any of the ladies they will confirm that fact."

"EW TRISTAN! Must everything be a sexual innuendo with you?" Rory asked pretending to be disgusted, but secretly she liked his innuendos. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Not everything, but most things" Tristan replied with a smirk

"Okay you too! Lets get back to the real reason you are here! Little old me! But I am not old Little Young me. Yeah that's better." Lorelai replied stopping them from the playful banter the two had going on.

"Yes of course mother you are the most important thing. So would you like to tell me why you felt the urge to help Tristan cook?" Rory replied really curious as to why her mother wanted to help cook. Every time Christopher, Rory's father tried to get Loreali to cook with him she replied with 'Sorry babe I have errands to run' or 'This is my favorite part of the movie' or would just burst out laughing as if it were a joke.

" Yes Lorelai do tell. You are always coming up with excuses to not help Chris in the kitchen." Tristan said

" Well long story short I was bored. I mean Tristan looked like he was having so much fun and I was getting bored just teasing Tristan about wearing a Man-pron." Loreali smirked looking at Tristan.

" Tristan was wearing his man-pron again?!" Rory asked busting into a fit of giggles

"Hey I can pull of the man-pron and it keeps my clothes from getting dirty!" Tristan defended

"Of course Tristan you rock the man-pron." Rory replied sarcastically

"Ror do you remember that year we got Tristan a man-pron for Christmas?!" Lorelai asked bringing on another burst of laughter

" Oh my Gosh yes! It was pink and said "Tristans Man-pron" What ever happened to it Tris?" Rory replied giggling

"I burned the thing! I mean why would I wear that?!" Tristan exclaimed

"And the one with Chile Peppers all over it is so much better" Lorelai said still giggling.

"Why wouldn't you wear it Tris not feeling comfortable in masculinity? You know they say only real men can wear pink." Rory got out through giggles.

Tristan rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the doctor walked in.

"Hi I am Dr. Jamison. You must be Lorelai. I am here to stitch up your hand" the doctor said he was about 6'2 with black hair and brown eyes.

" I am sorry I think you have the wrong room my name is not Lorelai my name is Candy!" Lorelai said with bedroom eyes she hated needles and was not about to let the doctor come any where near he hand with one if she could help it.

" My apologies Candy I will just be on my way then..." The doctor said walking out the door.

" No wait! Her name is Lorelai Hayden NOT Candy. She needs stitches in her hand. She just hates needles." Rory said in a hurry not wanting the doctor to leave thinking he had the wrong room.

Rory turned to her mother.

"Candy really? What are you a stripper" Rory said as she rolled her eyes

"Well I have the body for it." Lorelai said with a wink

" Oh I see. Well let me all the supplies and I will start." The doctor said walking towards the cabinet to get the supplies needed looking a bit flushed.

"Lore now I bet if you good the doctor will give you a sticker." Tristan replied meaning it as a joke but Lorelai took it as though he were serious.

"Really?! Do you have a Hello Kitty sticker?" replied Loreali exclaiming happily.

The doctor looked at her as if she were crazy. Looking at Tristan to see if she was serious who just shrugged as a response. He thought if it would make it easier on himself he would just get the lady a Hello Kitty sticker.

"Sure if you are a very good girl you can have a hello kitty sticker" Dr. Jamison said not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

" I am not a child and I would appreciate it if you would not speak to me as if I were one." Lorelai huffed.

Dr. Jamison just shrugged as a response. The things you see and people you have to deal with being a doctor. With that thought he walked over to Lorelai and stitched up her hand.

Logans Pov

Logan heard people talking well, more like arguing.

"Mom the doctor gave you a hello kitty sticker why are you complaining?" a young girl Logan guesses she was around his age ask sounding rather annoyed.

"Because the sticker is small! And it wont even stay on my forehead!" exclaimed the women Logan guessed must be the other girls mother.

"Tristan get me another sticker! I saw the doctor pull it out of one of those drawers!." The older women exclaimed!

"Lore I am not going to steal a Hello Kitty sticker!" A young male voice opened.

Logan could not believe what he was hearing. People were arguing over whether or not the lady could have another sticker. Wait where am I Logan thought. Logan kept trying to remember what happened. Okay he remembers talking to his father and him telling him about the business dinner. What happened after that? He remembers hanging up the phone and walking and then the car coming towards him. 'Shit I got hit by a car' Logan winced at the thought he decided he needed to open his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and his brown eyes were met by the most gorgeous pair of blue orbs he as ever seen. He couldn't bring himself to say anything but just stare back into those gorgeous eyes.

"Hi I am Rory. My mother is in the bed next to yours. Are you okay do I need to get the doctor?" Rory said her eyes showing concern

"I'm Logan" He said still amazed by her beauty. Logan tried moving his hand to try and shake hers he winced in pain. Looking down he saw that his left arm as well as his right leg were is a cast. 'That's just fucking fantastic' Logan thought. Out of everything Finn did you would think the last thing that would injure him would be walking down the fucking street. I mean for gods sake he has been skydiving, bungee jumping, and even drove through a hoop of fire on a motorbike but he get injured walking down the street.

"Tristan go get the doctor! I think there is something wrong." Rory told the Tristan her voice full of concern.

"I think that would be best love " Logan said still in pain from when he tried to move this arm.

Just then Doctor Jamison walked in with a clipboard that they all presumed were Logans medical records.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger my name is Doctor Jamison. I have been the Doctor put in charge of your case. "

"So what's wrong with me Doc.? Logan asked in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood. The doctor kept giving mean glances towards the women in the bed next to him.

"You see when the car hit you it shattered your leg. So we had to go in and piece your leg back together. I know it sounds horrifying but it wasn't too bad so you will be able to walk in about 6-8 weeks. Also when you were hit you broke you hand. No surgery was needed on your hand we just set it. You also have 3 bruised ribs nothing needs to be done about that you just need to let them heal. When you hit the ground you also hit your head causing you to have a concussion. You are a very lucky man Mr. Huntzberger if that car you have been going any faster you could have punctured a lung."

"Well that's just fucking fantastic! When will I be able to get out of here?" Logan asked annoyed that he wouldn't be able to walk for a while, but couldn't help thinking the chicks might dig it.

" Well sir, we want to keep you in the hospital for about a week to make sure that you don't have any head injuries or internal bleeding other than that you should be able to leave as long as you have someone to look after you for a couple a weeks to make sure that you wake up every three hours because of your concussion." Dr. Jamison said trying her hardest to not go off on this guy and tell him what a jerk he was. With that she walked out of the room.

" Great! Not only do I have to stay here for a week but I have to have a fucking babysitter for 2 weeks after?! Well that's just bloody fantastic." Logan muttered under his breath, thinking about how much he was starting to sound like Finn.

Rorys POV

Rory was in the middle of arguing with her mother when she saw the man in the bed next to her mother wince in pain. Getting off of Tristan's lap she made her way over to his bed looking down at the man just as he opened his eyes. Rory could not believe how beautiful his eyes were. I mean she thought he was attractive before with his blonde hair that was sticking up in all different direction, and his skin that was tanned golden to perfection but when he opened his eyes he went from handsome to drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were a chocolate brown color with speaks of gold in them she felt like she could just get lost in them. She felt like she had been staring into his eyes for hours, which in all actuality had only been a few seconds. She decided she needed to break the silence.

"Hi I am Rory. My mother is in the bed next to yours. Are you okay do I need to get the doctor?" Rory said her voice showing that she was really concerned for the handsome young man.

"I'm Logan" He replied his voice husky from sleep. 'God could he be more perfect' Just then she saw him wince in pain.

"Tristan go get the doctor! I think there is something wrong." Rory said snapping out of her thoughts she was concerned for the man that she just learned was named Logan.

Rory sat and watched as the doctor explained what was wrong and him get annoyed about how long he would have to stay at the hospital. She watched as the doctor walked out of the room. Rory walked back over to Finn.

"Can I get you anything?" Rory asked. The man was alone so she thought it was the least she could do.

"Could you get me out of here?" Logan asked in a joking manner. His eyes twinkling with humor.

"No, but I could get you a spoon." Rory replied with a smirk.

Logan couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. Implying that he could dig his way out of here was just too funny. Logan really wished he wouldn't have laughed, because the sharp intake of breath caused a horrific pain in his ribs.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked great she just met the guy and had already caused him pain twice. 'Way to go to Hayden' she thought.

" I am fine. Just the laughing shot a pain through me that's all." Logan said trying to slow his breathing so the pain would stop.

"Oh sorry. But I am serious is there anything I can get for you?" Rory said feeling guilty about causing the man pain.

"Actually could I borrow your phone? I want to call my sister and tell her where I am." Logan said finally breathing slow enough to make the pain stop.

" Of course! Here you go." Rory said putting in her the passcode to her phone and handing it to him.

Logan started dialing his sister Honors phone number. Logan has a bad relationship with his mother and an even worse relationship with his father, but he and Honor were really close. They looked out for each other. They would always cheer each other on when he had a tennis game or she had a dance recital or as a kid because neither of their parents cared enough to show up. They were all each other had and they depended on each other. They gave each other all the support their parents neglected to give them.


	2. The One with the Angry Manicurists

Luckily Logan knew Honor was in New York for a business meeting. Honor was a creative designer for several fashion magazines including Vogue and Mode. Honor didn't really call one place her home. Sure she had a penthouse in New York, but she referred to as "Headquarters". She did so much traveling she didn't really stay in one place for more than a month. She just got back from France and was getting a mani-pedi at New Yorks most exclusive salon when her phone ringed. Apologizing to her manicurists she pressed the button on her Bluetooth not bothering to check the caller id.

"Honor Huntzberger" she answered in a cheery tone.

"Honor its Logan" Logan replied trying his hardest to sound like he was not in pain.

"Logan what's wrong you sound weird." Honor replied concerned about her brother.

"How do you know me so well?" Logan said amazed that she was able to tell he was hurt with just three words.

"Logan I have known you since the day you were born, I know what foods you love and hate, I know what you sound like when you are high versus drunk, and I know what you sound like when you are hurt emotionally and physically I know you like the back of my hand. And Logie right know you sound like you are hurt both emotionally and physically. Now please tell me what wrong." Honor said surprised he was still surprised about how well she knew her little brother.

"You are right, you are always right." He said solemnly

"Seriously Logan please tell me what's going on. I am about to have a stroke." Her concern building

"Honor calm down it's not a big deal. I was walking down the street and our dearest Father called, anyway after I got off the phone with him I was a tiny bit upset and wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street and I got hit by a car." Logan said all in one breath trying to make it not sound so bad

"OH MY GOD" Honor screamed apologizing to her manicurist slipped her sandals on her feet took out two hundred dollar bills handed one to each lady and ran out the door.

"Logan where are you?! I am on my way. Where exactly I don't know because you haven't told me!" Honor exclaimed in a rushed tone.

"Honor, I am at New Haven General Hospital, please take your time calm down. I am in no immediate danger, please don't you get hit by a car too." He said trying his best to calm her down. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt.

"Okay. I will see you soon. I love you. " She said taking a deep breath.

"I love you too." Logan replied with a smile.

With that she hung up and got into the back seat of her town car telling her driver where to go.


	3. The One Where Finn Drinks RubbingAlcohol

Logan was about to hand Rory back her phone when he suddenly pulled his arm back.

"Hey Rory can I make one more phone call?"

"Of course. I will give you some space." Rory said timidly.

She didn't know who he was going to call, but she defiantly didn't want to be in the room if and when he calls his girlfriend. He was just too perfect not to have a significant other. 'God I wish he didn't though'. Rory thought feeling somewhat hopeful.

Logan watched sadly as the girl he has come to know as Rory walk out of the room. He was tempted to just look through her phone to find out more about her. What her likes and interests were, he most used emoji, and most importantly if she has a boyfriend.

'Huntzberger get yourself together. You do not want a girlfriend, you are Logan Huntzberger.' He thought trying to convince himself otherwise.

Logan thought about it for a few more seconds, and decided against it. Although he didn't know Rory very well, he didn't want to betray her trust.

Logan entered the passcode he saw her enter later and dialed the all too familiar number of one of his best friends.

"Huntz! Why are you calling me so bloody early? You are interrupting my beauty sleep. I swear Huntzberger if I get a wrinkle because of this, you are going to be sent my Botox bill." The Australian answered.

"Is that the way you greet all of your best friends? Finn its 3 o'clock in the afternoon." Logan answered with a laugh.

"Exactly mate! The sun is still out, the birds are still chirping. Logan you know not to contact me until the sun goes down!" Finn replied wiping sleep out of his eyes and putting on the black Ray-Bans were on his beside table.

"I apologize, but I thought that me being in the hospital because I got hit by a car constituted waking you up from your precious slumber." Logan said with a smirk knowing it would get a reaction out of the Australian.

"Mate! Why didn't you say anything! I am on the way don't worry I will call Colin and Stephanie. I am sure they are together anyways." Finn said with a smirk.

"Oh and Logan, getting hit by a bloody car is what puts you THE Logan Huntzberger in the hospital. That's pretty pathetic." Finn said in a mocking tone.

"That's for the sympathy asshole." Logan said with a laugh and with that he hung up.

Rory couldn't help but feel relief when Logan handed her phone back and revealed who he had just called.

"Thank you, my sister and best friends are on their way now." Logan didn't know why but he felt the need to let her know he didn't call a girlfriend

Rory sighed, feeling a huge sense of relief wash over her.

"I will wait with you until they get here. No one deserves to be alone in the hospital." Rory didn't know what came over her to say that. She absolutely hated hospitals and was already feeling sick from just being there, but she couldn't make herself leave Logan so soon.

"Rory I appreciate the offer, but you do not have too." Logan said hoping she would not listen to her, but didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to stay.

"I want to." Rory said with a smile slowly sitting in the chair next to his bed.

Logan was recounting the time he went hand gliding in the Swiss Alps when the door busted open.

"Logan my love are you okay?" Finn asked feigning concern

"Oh darling we were so worried about you." Colin said looking like he was close to tears.

"Colin, Finn is that you?"

"Logan we told you that you should call us Dads from now on." Finn said while wiping his four head with a pink pocket hankie.

Colin turned to the nurse who escorted them to Logan's room with a hand on his heart

"Thank you madam we were just so worried about our Logan. I appreciate you escorting us to his room, but we would like some time alone with our son." Colin said sweetly as he escorted the nurse out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Finn, Colin, and Logan busted out laughing. Rory just sat there looking confused.

Finn took a bow while Logan and Colin applauded dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank the academy for this opportunity. I would also like to thank my family for nothing. Goodnight!" Finn exclaimed, taking a bow.

"While that was great and all, why?" Logan asked thoroughly amused, but even more confused.

"Well darling, we asked the pudgy nurse what room you were in and they said it was family only, so I me being the intelligent man I am thought on the spot and told them Colin and I are your Dads"

"Okay, I don't understand why you didn't just say you were my brothers, but that was fantastic I am defiantly getting you guys trophies."

"Because, being your brothers would have been too boring!" Finn said as he started searching through the cabinets.

Logan and Colin just rolled their eyes as a response.

"Who is the girl Logan?" Colin said shocked he even had a piece of ass in the hospital.

"Excuse me, I am not just some girl, and who are you thinking you can refer to me as 'the girl'" Rory said angrily, 'The nerve of some people'.

"I am Colin McCrae that's who, and I am not sorry that I referred to you as some girl. Logan will have at least 5 more girls this week so I don't take time to try and learn the names of people I don't see more than once." Colin replied standing up a little straighter.

"Well McCrae, I am not some girl that is going to fuck your friend, my mother was his roommate and I was just keeping him company because nobody deserves to be in the hospital alone. Didn't your rich mommy teach you not to talk to ladies like that? ESPEICALLY Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd." She said angrily. She rarely used her last names, but she could tell all this jerk cared about was money.

All the color drained out of Colin's faced. He looked like a scared puppy. Colin knew he had to be cautious with what he was going to say next. Christopher Hayden was Colin's fathers lawyer and had gotten the gang out of jail multiple times, and handled numerous law suits, but before he could say anything Logan jumped in.

"Colin really? Why do you have to be such a dick to everyone? All Rory did was stand there and you were rude to her. So what if she was one of my 'conquests', that doesn't make her any less of a person." Logan said angrily. Her didn't know why he was getting so defensive over some girl he just met. This was Colin he was talking to, his best friend since birth.

Colin was shocked to say the least. He and Logan had been through so much and he could not believe Logan was taking this Lorelai girls side over his. Colin quick gathered his thoughts and adjusted his sweater vest.

"Lorel-"

"It's is Rory, Lorelai is my mother." Rory corrected him

Colin was caught off guard, but preceded in his apology.

"Rory, I apologize for treating you poorly. I was confused and scared about my best friend being in the hospital and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Colin said trying his best to sound sincere. He wasn't actually sorry, he assumed the girl would be all over Logan any day now, but he did not want Logan to be pissed at him for some stupid comment.

"It's not okay the way you spoke to me, but I accept your apology, anyway I should get going I am sure Tristan and my mother are wondering why I am not home yet."

"Rory, love, wait I just made Bloody Marys." Finn said waving a bottle of V8 that she assumed must have vodka in it.

"Finn where did you get alcohol?" Logan asked concerned

"It was in that cabinet right up there" Finn said pointing to a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Logan was disgusted and worried about his health, but not shocked. Leave it to Finn to drink anything that says "alcohol" on the bottle.

"That's rubbing alcohol you idiot! You aren't meant to drink it" Colin said with an eye roll.

"Then why does it say alcohol? HMMMMMMM?" he replied

Rory could not believe these people, but as entertaining as they were she knew she had to get going.

"Thanks for the offer Finn, but I really should be on my way." Rory said turning on the heel of her foot she turned her head and gave Logan one last smile and with that she walked out the door.


End file.
